fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Stitch and Lilo version)
Lilo Pelekai began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her stepfather, John Smith "You can't ground me, Stepfather! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her twin brothers Chip and Dale following her. Pocahontas tried to stop Lilo, Chip, and Dale, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Pocahontas broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. John felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Smith castle. Find our stepdaughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" John cried as the guards ran off to find John and Pocahontas's missing cetpchildren. After Lilo, Chip, and Dale ran away from home, Stitch, Miss Bianca, Skippy Bunny, Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety found the children, crying in the cave. Stitch went over to Lilo and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Stitch: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Stitch hugged Lilo, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Lilo stopped crying and Chip, Dale, and the kids watched Stitch and Lilo, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Lilo felt better when Stitch made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Dale said. Chip, Bianca, and the children liked the idea of Lilo marrying Stitch as they smiled. Lilo: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Lilo and Stitch thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Chip was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Dale was the ring bearer. Captain Gantu was the priest and he announced Stitch and Lilo husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Lilo and Stitch enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Hawaii. How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Lilo gave birth to a baby girl. Stitch was so happy that the new baby had the same hair, eyes, and face as her mother. Stitch and Lilo named her Lani and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Stitch, Lilo, and Lani became a happy family. Stitch and Lilo: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Stitch and Lilo kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Chip asked. "Yes, Chip." Lilo answered. "We're good now." Stitch added. "Uh, guys?" Dale asked, getting concerned. "What?" Lilo, Chip, and Stitch asked in unison. "I think Stepfather's coming!" Dale pointed that John and the guards are coming to bring Lilo, Chip, and Dale back home, so Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Skippy, Babs Seed, Silver Spoo, Diamond Tiara, Kovu, and Tweety made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction